Klise
by Kinanputtt
Summary: Dan, dia selalu menghantui hari-harinya. / NARUSASU. / #NSMCC #NSMultyChallenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **No profit gained**

 **Fic ini didedikasikan untuk event Multychallence yang dibuat oleh kak Ariza Riza.**

 **...**

Mereka bukan Tuhan yang berhak menghakimi sesamanya.

Kalimat itu dilafalkannya berulang-ulang, terus-menerus, sampai hatinya membeku dan kebas sendiri. Namun, panas yang menyertai embusan napasnya menyeluruh di sekitar wajah dan cermin di depan muka.

"Tenang ..." bisiknya menggeram. Jari-jari tangannya mengepal di atas keramik wastafel tanpa bisa berhenti bergetar. Ia menggumam lagi, "ini bukan salahmu." Namun, nada yang terucap tidak seyakin yang biasanya.

Akhirnya ia pun goyah. Pijakannya limbung dan lututnya lemas tak bertenaga.

Lelaki itu merenung sesambil meremas kain celana di paha.

"Sasuke?" Suara seseorang dari luar mengalun. Rasanya terdengar begitu jauh dan fana. "Kau di dalam?" Pintu diketuk setelahnya.

"Pergi ..."

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke. Ayolah, keluar dulu ... Biar kubantu kau kembali ke kamarmu."

"Tidak ..." Lanjutan tertelan di tenggorokan. "Biarkan—"

Namun ketukan yang terdengar berubah menjadi gedoran keras.

"Buka!"

Bahu Sasuke menegang. Suara-suara yang mengusik kepalanya serasa kembali bergaung.

"Dengar ... Semuanya bukan salahmu. Jangan biarkan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu membuatmu tenggelam, Sasuke!"

Tapi, yang terjadi sebaliknya. Sasuke seperti melihat kejadian mengerikan itu lagi di ujung mata.

"Sasuke!"

Si pemilik nama tenggelam dalam dunianya. Menyaksikan kilas balik ketika wanita berambut sewarna gulali tertimpa lampu hias di lokasi syuting mereka.

 **...**

Semula, ini hanya soal perasaan yang tak tersampaikan. Hanya sesuatu yang sepele dan berujung malapetaka.

Lawan main Sasuke dalam drama terbarunya, bernama; Sakura Haruno. Gadis cantik yang bermahkotakan merah muda di kepala. Gadis itu sangat anggun, setiap berbicara dengannya dia selalu tersipu. Sakura memulai debut pertamanya sebagai model yang berlanjut dengan drama televisi. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mengawali karirnya dengan bermusik.

Ketika itu, Sakura menemuinya saat mereka sedang _break_ syuting. Gelagatnya terkesan gelisah. Jejari tangannya saling meremat dan bergetar. Begitu pun dengan bola mata hijaunya yang melirik ke sembarang arah saat meniti langkah demi langkah menghampirinya.

"Ada yang ... ingin kubicarakan," katanya tersendat. "Kau ada waktu?" imbuhnya lagi.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Dia masih berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas naskah lalu memutuskan meraih gelas airnya.

"Se-sebentar saja," bujuk Sakura kemudian. Dia terlihat gelisah karena _respon_ Sasuke yang terkesan tetap dingin dan tak acuh. "Bisakah?"

"Katakan saja di sini." Sasuke berujar sambil meletakkan gelas airnya yang tersisa setengah ke atas meja kecil dekat kursinya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan naskah.

"Tapi, aku malu mengatakannya kalau di sini."

"Berarti itu bukan hal yang penting."

"I-Ini penting."

Sasuke meliriknya sejenak, lalu kembali berkutat dengan dunianya.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan." Sakura meraup udara banyak-banyak. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang hampir menciut. "Se-Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali melihatmu, a-aku suka ..." Rona merah menjalari kedua pipinya. Sakura menunduk dengan jantung berdebar keras. "Aku ... Aku suka Sasuke-kun. Jadilah pacarku."

"Aku tidak mau."

Kalimat itu terdengar dingin dan tak berperasaan. Sakura membeku di tempat, matanya memandang penuh kesakitan saar Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya dan juga harapannya yang pupus begitu saja.

"Tu-Tunggu ..." Tak terima, Sakura bermaksud mengejar. Dia meraih lengan Sasuke dan menahannya tanpa tenaga. "Aku belum selesai. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke-kun." Suaranya penuh pengharapan dan bergetar.

Sasuke menepisnya. Matanya menyorot tajam. Ia tidak suka disentuh, terutama oleh orang asing.

"Kumohon ... Aku menyukaimu sudah sejak lama—"

"Itu bukan urusanku," sahutnya masih terdengar dingin.

"Ta-Tapi ..." Sakura membelalak tak percaya saat Sasuke membalikan badan dan kembali melangkah pergi. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir ketika tangannya meraih siku lengan Sasuke secara refleks. Ia sudah terlanjur malu, jadi berpikir untuk tidak melakukannya secara setengah-setengah.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Namun, hal serupa juga dilakukan Sasuke di luar batas kesadarannya. Rasa risih dan muak, menuntun dirinya melakukan hal kasar. Sasuke mendorong Sakura menggunakan tenaga berlebih hingga menyebabkan gadis cantik itu terjerembab jatuh menyenggol tiang penyangga lampu dan—

Bruk!

Yang mampu Sasuke ingat hanyalah warna merah. Merah yang begitu pekat dan kental mewarnai hampir di seluruh helai merah muda dan sebagian wajah yang tertutup kelopak matanya.

 **...**

Cara kerja media secepat tiupan angin di sore hari. Entah siapa dan dari mana berita itu datang, tiba-tiba saja sudah membuat gempar seluruh negeri.

"Aktor tampan Uchiha Sasuke mencelakai lawan mainnya, Haruno Sakura."

"Ada saksi mata yang melihat mereka berdua bertengkar. Apakah ini termasuk cinta lokasi?"

"Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong Sakura dan melakukan kekerasan."

"Blablablabla ..."

Kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan itu merasuki indera pendengar, bersarang di dalam otak, lalu terngiang di sepanjang waktu.

Sasuke berusaha menulikan telinga tapi hal itu seolah tak mau berhenti meski ia sudah menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Sasuke merasa terganggu. Namanya terancam rusak. Bahkan drama yang seharusnya masih dibintangi oleh dirinya dan Sakura terpaksa diberhentikan sejenak waktu.

Hari-hari yang dilalui Sasuke mendadak terasa sangat berat. Ia harus kuat mendengar segala pemberitaan miring dan opini masyarakat yang membuatnya semakin terlihat buruk.

Sepanjang waktu yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya diam di dalam kamar. Menenggak obat tidur, atau mencuri-curi kabar mengenai keadaan Sakura yang diberitakan mendapat luka serius di kepala. Sampai sekarang pihak aktris cantik itu masih bungkam, dan itulah yang membuat keadaan Sasuke semakin buruk di mata publik.

"Kau masih menonton acara gosip itu?" Seseorang menegur seraya mendecih kesal.

Sasuke tak mencoba berbalik. Ia sudah tahu suara siapa yang mengganggunya di belakang.

"Jangan bersikap sok tangguh dengan menonton berita yang menjelek-jelekkan namamu, Teme." Tangan berkulit tan merebut remot di genggaman Sasuke. Menekan tombol _off_ lalu berkelit saat lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu ingin merebutnya kembali.

"Berikan."

"Ini saatnya kau untuk istirahat."

"Kubilang berikan."

"Dan sudah kukatakan ini saatnya kau untuk istirahat, Teme." Lelaki itu lebih keras kepala lagi dari Sasuke. Ia tidak menerima kompromi dalam bentuk hal apapun. Jika ia bilang A maka hasilnya akan tetap A, jangan berharap keputusannya berubah menjadi B.

Sasuke harus rela ketika dirinya digiring menuju kamar. Lelaki itu juga memberinya dua pil obat seperti rutinitas hariannya sebelum tidur di malam hari. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan, seharusnya Sasuke tidak tidur secepat ini.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Pikiran dan emosimu harus diistirahatkan jika tidak ingin meledak."

Sasuke mendecih, lelaki itu selalu tahu isi kepalanya dan seolah-olah bersikap seperti cenayang handal.

"Nah, tidurlah. Kumohon jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang berat. Semua ini bukan kesalahanmu." Usapan sayang diberi. Selimut dinaikannya sampai sebatas dagu Sasuke.

"Naruto ..." Sebelum lampu kamarnya dimatikan, Sasuke menahan lelaki itu untuk tetap tinggal. "Aku ... aku memang mendorongnya," akunya, namun tatapan dan suara yang dihasilkan tetap datar seperti biasa.

Naruto menghela napas. Tak jadi mematikan sakelar lampu. Ia kembali menemani Sasuke dengan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. "Aku tahu, tapi ... kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu tanpa alasan."

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto mengusap helai-helai di pucuk kepalanya.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, Sasuke. Kau tidak berniat mencelakainya."

"Tapi mereka—"

"Tidak usah mendengarkan orang lain. Cukup kau dengarkan aku saja, oke?" Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sasuke, Naruto lekas tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya. "Selamat malam."

 **...**

Seharusnya keadaan sedikit membaik berkat perkataan Naruto yang membuat batinnya berhasil tenang sejenak. Tapi, tidak ... semua tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Pemberitaan media, pendapat dari pihak-pihak yang terasa menyudutkan, lagi-lagi diterima Sasuke keesokan harinya.

Semua _brand_ yang memakai jasanya sebagai model mendadak menghentikan kontrak kerjasama karena adanya pemberitaan negatif itu. Dan Sasuke lagi-lagi larut dalam perasaan bersalahnya yang besar terhadap Sakura.

"Sudah kukatakan ini bukan salahmu." Sentuhan Naruto membelai puncak kepala dan turun ke bahunya.

"Tidak perlu menghiburku segigih itu."

Dengusan Naruto terdengar. Kepala berhelai kuning menyembul dari sebelah bahu Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya. "Kau terlalu melankolis, Teme."

"Aku tidak!" Mata Sasuke mendelik tajam tak terima.

Dan bibirnya kembali dihujani ciuman kedua, ketiga, dan keempat.

"Hentikan."

"Aku hanya tak tahan melihatmu yang lebih dingin dari biasanya." Naruto mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk di sofa tepat di samping Sasuke.

Inginnya membalas, tapi ponsel di atas meja sudah lebih dulu menyela. Sasuke hampir meraih benda itu, sebelum tangan yg lebih besar dan berkulit tan merebutnya lebih awal.

"Dobe!" Sasuke mendesis.

Tapi Naruto tidak mempedulikannya. Hanya mata yang seolah berkata pada Sasuke untuk diam. Dan ia segera menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Ya, Paman Fugaku, ada apa?"

Satu nama itu berhasil membuat seluruh tubuh Sasuke tegang. Naruto berusaha merangkul dan menyenderkan kepala berhelai hitam ke ceruk lehernya.

"Sasuke sedang sibuk, mungkin ada yang bisa kusampaikan padanya?"

Kepalan tangan Sasuke mengepal tanpa sebab. Jantungnya bergejolak. Panas dan perih.

"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya Paman tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Sasuke baik-baik saja dan saat ini ia sedang menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ya, selamat sore."

Panggilan ditutup. Sasuke melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya. Dan Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Apa yang dikatakan lelaki tua itu?"

"Beliau hanya bertanya mengenai kabarmu."

"Jangan membual, dia tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Kau terlalu negatif menyikapi semua hal."

"Dobe—"

"Sudah diam saja! Serahkan padaku dan jangan menyela."

Sasuke akhirnya terdiam. Ia tidak bodoh. Ayahnya pasti ingin menghujat soal pemberitaan buruk yang menjadikannya bulan-bulanan di media sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak dulu, hubungannya dengan sang ayah memang tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

"Hn. Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Naruto tak mencoba menahannya, ia menghembus napas keras dan mengacak rambut kuningnya dengan kedua tangan. Bukan maksudnya untuk membentak, tapi ia sendiri pusing dengan masalah yang ada.

Sementara Sasuke yang sudah sampai di kamarnya langsung menjatuhkan tubuh di belakang pintu yang terkunci. Di kepalanya menjejal banyak hal seolah terus berputar dan menghantuinya setiap saat. Ketika melirik ke arah jendela, Sasuke menemukan seorang remaja lelaki berpenampilan kumuh, wajahnya tertutupi sebagian rambut yang menjuntai menyentuh dagu. Dia menyeringai, matanya menyorot dingin dan penuh kebencian.

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebutir obat tandas dalam raupan mulutnya, disusul desakan air bersuhu sedang, menenggelamkan sang penenang yang terberai di dalam lambung.

Selesai dengan tujuan utama, ia beralih pada benda elektronik pipih bernama ponsel. Jarinya men-scroll sebuah tajuk berita yang memampang nama diri dengan huruf kapital mencolok.

Lengan bergetar penuh amarah. Napasnya naik-turun. Mengumpat adalah pilihan utama, namun yang terjadi justru pelampiasan klise dengan meremas dan melempar gadget tak bersalah itu sampai hancur dan pecah.

Teriakan panjang dan parau mengalun di antara sunyi yang merebak.

Seseorang berjalan tergesa. Pantulan langkahnya terdengar dari jarak lima meter. Seorang pria berkemeja biru dan berambut pirang. Dia mendesah melihat bagaimana rapuh dan peliknya keadaan sang kekasih. Kakinya mendorong maju, pelan-pelan berjongkok di sebelah sosok yang sedang membungkuk di bawah lantai.

"Kalau sudah bangun mengapa tidak memanggilku?" Kelereng biru berlabuh pada ponsel rusak dan botol obat penenang yang terbuka. Ia mengembus napas panjang. Sudah hapal rasanya pada apa-apa yang akan dilakukan terkasih dalam kurun waktu sepekan ini.

Semenjak kejadian kecelakaan di lokasi syuting yang menciderai aktris cantik Haruno Sakura, Sasuke memang mudah merasa cemas secara berlebih. Ia sampai harus mengunjungi psikiater untuk meredakan stress yang menumpuk di kepala. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke juga dianjurkan mengkonsumsi pil penenang ketika gangguan-gangguan itu membuatnya gelap mata. Karena tak jarang Sasuke akan berteriak tanpa sebab, menghancurkan barang-barang di sekitar, atau yang lebih parah berdelusi bahwa ia melihat seorang bocah kecil kumal di luar jendela kamarnya. Padahal, kamar Sasuke terletak di lantai 2, dan tidak ada balkon di luar jendela itu jadi bagaimana bisa ada sosok yang terlihat di sana tanpa adanya sebuah pijakan.

Kecuali jika itu adalah penampakan sesosok hantu.

Tapi, mustahil sekali, bukan?

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini? Kau bisa masuk angin, ayo berdiri dan kembalilah berbaring di kasurmu," bujuk orang itu—Naruto. Niat hati ingin membantu Sasuke bangkit dari lantai dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya, tapi tanpa terduga Sasuke justru menepis dan mendorong dirinya menjauh sambil menjerit.

"Tidak!"

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Ja—Jangan mendekat!"

Kebingungan melanda. Berusaha bersikap tenang, tapi lelaki raven malah semakin histeris dengan mengusir dan memakinya. Naruto jadi kehabisan akal, tidak mungkin ia memakai kekerasan lagipula itu bukan gayanya.

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar dan sadarlah. Aku Naruto, kekasihmu. Apa kau pikir aku ini orang jahat? Atau ... hantu?" Tebakan itu sepertinya tepat pada sasaran. Terbukti dari bagaimana cara Sasuke melebarkan mata dan tersentak. Ia jadi tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Sasuke selalu berdelusi didatangi sosok anak kumal yang penggambarannya cukup menyeramkan. Naruto lumayan merinding, faktanya ia paling takut akan hantu. Dan seharusnya Sasuke tidak. Karena si raven selalu menghujatnya paranoid, lalu sekarang? ke mana semua omongan itu menghilang?

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Kenapa kau selalu mendatangiku?" cicit Sasuke di luar kendali. Arah pandangnya terpaku pada satu titik di belakang Naruto, membuat lelaki kuning lagi-lagi merinding dan mengusap tengkuk. "Kumohon pergi ... Aku tidak kenal kau ... Tidak kenal ..." Prilaku Sasuke semakin aneh dirasa.

"Sasuke ..."

"Kumohon pergi ..." Tak ada yang tahu kalau sosok anak kecil yang selalu menghantuinya sepekan ini sedang berdiri di pojok dinding dengan tatapan yang masih sama, yaitu; menghakimi.

Jika kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi bocah itu tak dapat masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kali ini ia berhasil dan justru berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke mulai menjerit dan melempar apapun yang sekiranya bisa mengusir wajah dingin dari penampakan yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan. Namun, tidak ada satupun benda yang dapat melukai sosok tersebut, justru semua yang dilempar Sasuke akan menabrak tembok dan berakhir rusak.

...

Jalur belakang terlihat aman untuk melarikan diri. Karena biasanya para penjaga lebih fokus mengamankan gerbang depan daripada belakang.

Mula-mula perkiraan seperti itu terasa mustahil untuk benar-benar dilakukan, tapi jika tidak segera dilaksanakan mungkin ia akan mati membusuk di tempat itu tanpa ada satupun orang yang menyadarinya. Bisa juga mayatnya baru diketemukan ketika sudah berupa tulang belulang dimakan ulat.

Pagar besi mulai terlihat dari tempatnya bersembunyi dan mengendap. Berusaha memastikan sekali lagi kalau tidak ada penjaga di sana. Dan memang kondisinya cukup aman untuk melarikan diri.

"Hei, mau ke mana kau?!"

Baru saja ia akan menghela napas lega. Suara yang serupa auman singa di tengah hutan mulai merebak, meremangkan bulu kuduk dan memacu adrenalinnya ke puncak tertinggi.

Ia berlari sampai tak sadar ada pot tanaman di depan, kemudian jatuh terguling dan mendapati betis kakinya lebam nan nyeri.

"Kena kau!"

Rambutnya dijambak. Nyeri yang berpusat di ubun-ubun kepala membuatnya mendesis dan meronta.

"Ampun. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Siapa yang mau mempercayai ucapan orang gila sepertimu."

"Aku mohon ... Ini sakit ..."

Tapi ratapan itu tak pernah benar-benar didengar.

"Kalau sakit, sebaiknya kau berhenti melarikan diri. Tempatmu ialah di sini! Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu, sekalipun dunia ini. Tidak akan ada."

Dia dilempar masuk ke sebuah tempat bernama gudang. Pengap, bau, kotor, dan gelap. Adalah perpaduan yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan di setiap saat. Ingin mengemis dan mencium sepatu mengilat di hadapannya, tapi ia terlalu takut sampai tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan.

"Tidak ..."

Orang itu berbalik dan menutup pintu. Membiarkan keadaan sunyi dalam gelap gulita.

"Jangan ..."

Setitik cahaya terputus ketika dahan solid itu tertutup dengan dua putaran suara kunci yang menggema.

Sekejap saja ruangan itu menjelma bagaikan neraka. Ada banyak suara yang menertawainya, mencacinya, memanggilnya. Dan dia hanya bisa berteriak sesambil menutup kedua telinga. Berharap agar semua siksaan ini segera berakhir dan ia bisa terbebas dari tempat terkutuk ini.

...

"Tidak!" Sasuke terbangun dan terengah. Hari sudah beranjak gelap entah sejak kapan, ia bahkan tak ingat kapan dirinya tertidur dan sudah berapa lama waktu terbuang. Mencoba mengendalikan napas, ia mengenyahkan sisa-sisa mimpi buruk yang turut terbawa dari alam buaian. Namun, tenggorokannya kering dan panas.

Satu keinginan terlintas, Sasuke butuh air dingin untuk menyejukan dirinya juga kerongkongannya.

"Naruto ..." Ketika memanggil, suaranya serupa terompet rusak. Serak dan parau.

Karena tak ada tanda-tanda jawaban dari sosok yang dipanggilnya, Sasuke bermaksud turun dari kasur dan mengambil airnya sendiri di dapur.

"Psstt ... Hehehe ..."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Punggungnya kaku dan lehernya mendadak berat untuk menoleh.

Baru sadar rasanya kalau sekeliling rumah ini gelap gulita. Dengan panik dirabanya dinding rumah, mencari-cari sakelar lampu untuk menerangi keadaan. Saat dapat, hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke justru sosok yang paling ingin dihindari.

Bocah itu menyeringai—tak lagi memasang wajah dingin dan datar ketika menatapnya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke tercekat seraya bergetar, melainkan adanya sebuah benda mengilat menempeli leher si pria kuning yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

"J-Jangan ..." Ia meminta agak terbata. Tungkai kaki menjelma bagaikan jelly. Lemas dan terpaku. Sasuke memaksa syaraf-syarafnya bekerja, sedikit tertatih ia berjalan cepat menghampiri sosok itu dan mencekal tangannya. "A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" cicitnya.

Sang bocah memamerkan senyum mengerikan sambil mendorong bilah pisau untuk mengiris daging leher si pria kuning.

"Tidak! Lepaskan benda ini. Jangan lukai Naruto!"

Aksi tarik dan mendorong terjadi selama beberapa saat. Keadaan yang gelap gulita sedikit menyulitkan Sasuke untuk melihat ke sekitar. Ia mendadak terhempas dan jatuh ke lantai, pisau berhasil ia rebut dari tangan si bocah kumal.

"Sasuke?" Suara Naruto menyentak sang raven. Terdengar suara derap langkah disusul suasana terang benderang dari lampu yang dinyalakan sakelarnya oleh lelaki kuning itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"A-Apa?"

"Mengapa kau menghimpitku dan memegang pisau?"

"Bu-Bukan!" elaknya. Benda mengilat terlempar dari tangan. "Bo-Bocah itu tiba-tiba masuk dan berdiri di dekatmu, dia ingin membunuhmu, Naruto. Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu."

"Bocah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto menekuk bibirnya serupa garis tipis yang lurus.

"Bocah yang selalu berdiri di depan jendela kamarku."

Leher Naruto bergidik.

"Entah bagaimana dia bisa masuk dan ... dan ..."

"Sudah." Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Merasakan jika kulit seputih susu itu berkeringat dan terasa dingin sekali. Ia meraup tubuhnya dan mendekap seerat yang ia mampu. "Tenang ... Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku sangat takut. Dia mulai berani masuk dan menggangguku secara terang-terangan. Di-Dia bahkan ingin mencelakaimu."

Pelukan dipererat, Naruto melesakkan hidungnya ke perpotongan leher Sasuke untuk membauinya. Meski kalut, namun nalurinya sebagai seorang dominan menelisik ke sudut terdalam untuk terus bersumpah setia menjaga dan melindungi pemuda raven ini.

"Tenang saja, kita akan mengusir bocah itu agar tidak mengganggumu lagi, oke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mulai menumpukan seluruh bobot tubuhnya pada Naruto.

Hilang sudah rasa dahaganya, ia justru malah merasa kalau kantuknya kembali dan mulai menariknya ke alam mimpi.

...

Pemberitaan tentang kecelakaan Sakura di lokasi syuting seolah tidak ada habisnya. Nama Sasuke selalu dikait-kaitkan pada hal ini. Entah sudah berapa banyak pihak media yang melebih-lebihkan berita. Menambahi bumbu-bumbu tambahan agar kasus itu semakin laris dan laku dipasaran.

Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan konsekuensi dari perbuatan yang merugikan orang lain.

"Kau oke?" tanya Naruto skeptis.

Sasuke berusaha memasang senyum tipis agar kekasih sekaligus managernya itu tak khawatir. "Yeah."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau tunda saja kepergianmu hari ini?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau setiap tahun aku selalu mengunjungi mendiang Ibuku di pemakamannya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, tidakah saat ini suasananya sedang tidak baik untukmu? Mungkin sebaiknya aku ikut untuk—"

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke. "Aku tidak suka orang lain mendengar curhatanku pada Ibu."

Akhirnya Naruto mencoba mengalah. "Asal kau tidak menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentangku kepada beliau."

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Yah, siapa yang tahu." Bahunya mengedik sambil tersenyum jahil. Naruto lantas menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya, memberi ciuman di kening, pipi, lalu bibirnya yang ranum. "Jaga dirimu, oke? Kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku."

"Hn." Gantian, kali ini Sasuke yang mencium bibir Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu."

...

Suasana pemakaman di saat senja terlihat menyeramkan. Pohon-pohon yang semula teduh nan rindang, kini menjelma layaknya sarang hantu di matanya. Udara juga memberat, jadi lebih dingin dan menusuk. Begitupun tatanan awan yang memperlihatkan bentuk-bentuk aneh dengan latar warna jingga dan kuning keemasan.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya. Beruntung ia masih hapal jalan setapak yang mengelilingi pemakaman ini, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia terjebak lebih lama dan benar-benar tersesat di sarang hantu.

Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri membayangkan hal itu.

Tepat saat senja mulai meninggi, Sasuke sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedikitnya ada perasaan lega yang menyeruak, tapi melihat kondisi jalan yang mulai menggelap, mau tak mau ia bergegas menyalakan mesin mobil dan berlalu pergi.

Baru saja memasuki jalanan besar, tiba-tiba siluet seseorang menerobos masuk ke jalur kendaraan dan terhantam begitu saja karena kurangnya refleks yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Kejadiannya lumayan cepat, Sasuke bahkan tak sempat menginjak pedal rem dan memproses kecelakaan yang berlangsung di depan mata. Ban kendaraan seperti menggilas sesuatu dan ada bunyi patahan tulang yang mengerikan. Cepat-cepat ia memberhentikan mobil, turun pelan-pelan, berniat mengecek situasi, namun tersentak.

Ceceran darah memenuhi bagian depan dan belakang roda mobil. Jalanan yang semula berwarna khas aspal, kini juga tampak menghitam di tengah kegelapan.

Sasuke menutup mulut agar tak berteriak. Dengan gemetar ia meraih ponsel di dalam mobil, menutup pintunya kembali seraya menguncinya. Ia tak siap menjadi pembunuh. Berita kecelakaan Sakura yang menyeret-nyeret nama baiknya saja belum selesai, bagaimana jika hal ini juga turut menjadi bahan perbincangan media. Oh, Sasuke pasti masuk penjara dan dikenakan pasal berlapis.

Ketakutan-ketakutan itu membayangi isi pikirannya. Bahkan tak sadar jika nomor yang ia _dial_ telah tersambung dan dijawab oleh suara yang begitu familiar.

"Baby, kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa kau diam? Apa yang terjadi? Di mana kau sekarang?"

Sasuke sulit mengatur suara dan debaran jantungnya. Ia terisak pelan sebelum menjawab dengan agak terbata. "Na-Naruto ... Ak-Aku pembunuh."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku ... Ak-Aku menabrak orang ..."

"Apa?" Kepanikan melanda si lawan bicara. "Di mana kau sekarang? Aku akan segera datang."

Airmata menuruni pipinya. Sasuke sangat berharap Naruto benar-benar cepat datang ke sini. "Di ... Di dekat pemakaman. Aku takut sekali ... Kumohon ..."

"Dengarkan aku, Baby. Diam di sana dan jangan lakukan apapun, mengerti? Aku akan segera menemuimu jadi jangan takut. Tutup dan kunci pintu maupun jendelanya sampai aku datang."

Masih sambil terisak, Sasuke hanya mengangguk walau Naruto tak bisa melihat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tunggu aku dan tenanglah."

Setelah sambungannya terputus, Sasuke meletakkan ponsel itu di atas dashboard. Matanya melirik cemas keadaan sunyi nan gelap dari balik jendela yang terkunci rapat. Ketika mengalihkan perhatian ke cermin mobil bagian dalam, lagi-lagi Sasuke menemukan sosok bocah kumal itu sedang duduk di kursi penumpang dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Roda ban berdecit, gaung mesin berhenti membelah jalan, hanya lampu sorot depan yang dibiarkan tetap menyala untuk menerangi keadaan sekitar yang gelap, sekaligus untuk menuntunnya berjalan menghampiri satu kendaraan lain berplat nomor familiar.

Naruto membanting pintu mobil, tergesa mendatangi sosok yang menjadi objek tujuannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Sasuke? Baby, aku datang ..." Ia mengetuk kaca jendela mobil yang sedikit buram. Sedikitnya ia melihat Sasuke terbaring di kursi kemudi, kepalanya terkulai di atas bantalan setir, dan matanya terpejam erat.

Naruto panik. Semua pintu terkunci, pun jendelanya tertutup sangat rapat. Ia teringat sesuatu, lantas memeriksa seluruh keadaan di luar termasuk bagian bawah mobil Sasuke.

Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada darah ataupun jasad seseorang yang terkulai di sana. Keningnya menonjolkan sebuah kerutan dalam, berpikir apakah Sasuke mengalami halusinasi lagi. Karena Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kecelakaan di sini. Lalu, maksud Sasuke dengan menyebut dirinya pembunuh itu apa?

"Sasuke!" Kembali ia memanggil, mengetuk kaca dan terus berteriak tanpa henti. Namun, tak ada pergerakan atau respon yang berarti dari lelaki kesayangan. Maka Naruto mengorbankan kaos lengan panjangnya untuk melilit tangan kiri, membiarkan tubuhnya yang tegap berotot bertelanjang dada di tengah udara dingin. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menghantam kaca mobil menggunakan itu. "Sasuke, kau dengar aku?" Serpihan beling berhamburan. Kaitan kunci di jendela berhasil dibuka setelah dihancurkan paksa. Bunyi alarm mobil menggema di tengah kesunyian.

Sasuke tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Kulitnya pias dan dingin. Naruto sampai harus mendekapnya erat-erat untuk menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Baby, tolong bangunlah dan jawab aku. Ada apa denganmu?" Ia mengguncang bahu sempit itu dan tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Suara alarm masih sesahutan membuat bising. Naruto seketika frustasi. Keningnya berdenyut-denyut dan menjejal banyak hal. Prioritas utamanya tetap Sasuke. Karena itulah dia mengangkat tubuh kurus itu untuk berpindah ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan kendaraan milik sang terkasih yang masih menyuarakan gaduh sampai bermeter-meter jauhnya.

...

Bebauan obat memenuhi rongga hidung, membuatnya jengah dan cukup terusik ketika tidur.

"Nghhh ..."

Suara leguhan lemah itu membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur di sisi ranjang. "Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun? Apakah kau merasa ada yang sakit di tubuhmu?"

"Na-Naruto?" Sedikit berbayang, pandangannya mengabur seperti air keruh. Sasuke mengusap kedua matanya dan melihat di lengan kiri sudah terpasang jarum infus. Matanya seketika membola, ingatan dan kejadian mengerikan itu menari-nari di dalam kepalanya. "A-Anak itu menemuiku lagi! Dia duduk di kursi belakang dan tertawa tanpa henti dan ... dan aku menabrak seseorang. Da-Darahnya banyak, Naruto ... Da-Darahnya mengotori mobil dan jal—uhmmm!"

Tak tahan, Naruto membungkam mulut berisik itu dengan satu ciuman. Setelahnya menyatukan kening mereka dan bernapas di depan wajah yang masih pucat pasi.

"Kau hanya berhalusinasi. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Darah, mayat, atau apapun. Faktanya kau tidak menabrak apa-apa, Baby."

"Tapi ... Tapi aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau orang itu tiba-tiba melompat ke jalan raya dan kulindas."

"Tidak, tidak." Naruto tetap bersikukuh karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Sasuke tidak menabrak apapun dan tidak membunuh siapapun. "Kau hanya kelelahan. Atau mungkin saja yang kau tabrak itu binatang." Meski mustahil, Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke dengan memberi kesimpulan lain. "Lagipula di sana sangat gelap, mana mungkin kau bisa membedakan mana darah dan mana bayanganmu sendiri."

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Ssstt, kau masih lelah. Tidurlah lagi," pintanya yang kemudian memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Pastikan kau memejamkan matamu dan tidak memikirkan apapun."

"Tapi, Naruto ..."

"Sasuke ... Dengarkan aku, semua akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

"Tapi, anak itu ..."

"Tidak ada siapapun di sini selain kita, lihat? Tidak ada, Baby," bisiknya sambil mencuri kecupan di kening dan bibir Sasuke. "Kau hanya butuh tidur. Aku janji, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu."

Ucapan itu cukup meyakinkan. Dan rasanya selalu membawa keamanan serta kenyaman di telinga Sasuke. Ia pun tersenyum, pelan-pelan memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Naruto mengecup dua kelopak matanya demi mengantar Sasuke ke alam mimpi.

...

Kasur kamar tidak pernah terasa seempuk ini. Lelah dan letih di raganya seolah menguap begitu saja ketika Sasuke berbaring dan mendesah.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengguman sebagai jawaban tidak. Naruto kemudian menghampiri, duduk di tepian ranjang sambil mengusap rambut hitam Sasuke yang selebat bulu gagak.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia kecewa ketika usapan sayang yang membelai-belai kepalanya berakhir. Ternyata Naruto sudah bangkit berdiri memakai jaket kulitnya.

"Aku ingin pergi sebentar. Tidak akan lama aku janji. Kau masih lelah, kan? Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Aku sudah cukup banyak tidur di rumah sakit."

"Yakin?"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan menggoda itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba menguap. Ia lupa kalau sebelum pulang dari rumah sakit, ia sempat menelan obat penenang yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya.

"Hn. Kurasa sudah mulai terasa."

Gelakan tawa menjadi pengiring Sasuke ketika berbaring nyaman. Bibirnya dikecup, tubuhnya sempat dibelai oleh tangan telanjang sampai ia mendesah jengkel.

"Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja, tidak perlu membangkitkan libidoku, kan?"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin sedikit bermain-main karena kau mendadak sangat manis hari ini. Tapi, yeah ... kau benar, aku memang harus pergi sekarang."

Mendecak, Sasuke mendorong Naruto dan memukul tangan nakal yang menelusup ke dalam pakaian untuk menggerayanginya. "Sana pergi. Aku mau tidur."

"Oke, baiklah. Sampai nanti. Kalau kau beruntung, aku akan menerkammu sampai lemas."

"Sialan."

Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, Naruto melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh padanya sambil tersenyum menggoda. Dan Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing, ia butuh tidur sekarang.

...

Empat orang penjaga mendampinginya ketika masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Di sana, di balik kursi kebesaran yang nampak kokoh, telah menanti seorang pria yang masih terlihat gagah walau usianya sudah mencapai setengah abad.

Sebagai salam pertemuan, ia sedikit menunduk sopan. Empat orang penjaga yang telah selesai mendampinginya juga sudah undur diri dari ruangan itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Suara tegas dan lumayan berat si pria menyapa Naruto

"Ya, lama tak bertemu, Uchiha-san."

"Terakhir kali aku ingat kau datang ke sini untuk memberitahu perubahan Sasuke. Apakah sekarang juga berhubungan dengan anak itu?"

"Ya," sahutnya lirih. Namun, sedetik kemudian sinar mata Naruto berubah mantap. Ia menatap sepasang iris hitam yang mirip dengan kekasihnya. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan soal masa lalu Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Pria itu mengubah posisi duduknya, menjadi lebih santai dengan menyender pada sandaran kursi yang lumayan tinggi.

"Karena sejak kejadian kecelakaan lawan main Sasuke di drama terbarunya, ia menjadi sedikit aneh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sasuke ... sering berhalusinasi melihat sosok anak kecil. Kupikir, itu karena kelelahan atau sebagainya tapi lama-lama ia menjadi sering histeris karena hal itu. Lalu, kemarin ketika Sasuke mengunjungi makam Ibunya, ia kembali berhalusinasi menabrak seseorang dan melihat darah. Ketika aku menjemputnya, tidak ada apapun di sana kecuali dirinya yang pingsan di dalam mobil yang terkunci."

Si pria melihat bagaimana frustasinya Naruto ketika bercerita, ia lalu menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Bukankah saat kau memintanya untuk tinggal bersamamu, aku sudah memberi peringatan?"

Hal itu sontak menyentak Naruto sampai terdiam membeku. Kepalanya serasa dihantam. Ia ingat, sebelum Sasuke sesukses sekarang dan tinggal bersamanya, Fugaku pernah memberi peringatan pada Naruto untuk menerima seluruh kekurangan dan kelebihan anaknya. Apakah yang dimaksud beliau adalah hal ini? Apakah maksudnya mengenai sifat aneh Sasuke belakangan ini?

"Ada banyak rahasia yang kusembunyikan dari Sasuke. Yang pertama soal kematian Ibunya dan juga soal kondisi mentalnya yang sempat memburuk selama dua tahun."

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti sekaligus kaget dan juga penasaran. "Apa yang Anda sembunyikan?"

Kali ini Fugaku bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan santai namun langkahnya tegas ketika menghampiri Naruto. "Kalau kuceritakan, aku akan menambah satu syarat lagi untukmu," kecamnya dengan tatapan mata tajam dan penuh akan ancaman.

...

Bocah itu meringkuk di sudut gudang dengan tangan yang terikat, kakinya yang juga terikat, dan mulut yang tersumpal kain kotor. Ia menangis dan menggigil. Perutnya keroncongan karena tak diberi makanan dan air sejak kemarin malam.

Karena sebuah kesalahan fatal, ia langsung dipukul dan dihukum tidak mendapat jatah makanan sampai esok hari, tapi sekarang saja ia sudah merasa mau mati. Ia butuh air dan makan, ia butuh udara yang segar, dan ia butuh sinar terang untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya akan gelap.

Di tengah usahanya menahan lapar dan sakit, suara seseorang terdengar memanggilnya dari luar, disusul suara gebrakan dan desakan cahaya menyilaukan yang menyabutnya bagai surga.

"Sasuke?" Seorang pria menyambar tubuh mungilnya yang tak berdaya. Ikatannya dilepas, mulutnya dibebaskan, dan ia terisak sambil mencengkram kuat pakaian sang ayah.

"Aku ... takut ..." Sasuke kecil melesakkan wajahnya di dada pria dewasa itu. Menangis sejadi-jadinya pada satu figur yang selalu dinanti sejak lama. "Ibu selalu mengurung dan memukulku. Aku takut, Ayah ..."

Si pria merasa dadanya sesak. Airmata menuruni kedua pipinya yang tirus. Sembari mendekap dan menciumi puncak kepala putranya, ia juga berusaha menggendong dan membawanya keluar dari gudang.

"Mulai saat ini Sasuke akan tinggal bersama Ayah, ya?" bujuk beliau. Dan Sasuke langsung mengangguk cepat dan kuat.

Ia sudah tak sanggup tinggal dengan Ibunya yang jahat. Ibunya yang menjelma bagaikan iblis betina setelah kakak lelakinya meninggal karena ulah Sasuke. Meski dikatakan seperti itu, nyatanya Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia bukan seorang pembunuh, mana mungkin bocah kecil sepertinya tega melukai kakak kesayangannya.

Semua terjadi saat Sasuke menderita demam selama satu minggu. Ia selalu merengek ingin main, ingin ditemani sang kakak yang sedang sibuk menjalani ujian kelulusan SMP, dan sang kakak memberinya waktu selama setengah hari untuk bermain di taman. Mereka bermain sepak bola. Kakaknya—Itachi sangat antusias mengoper bola pada Sasuke. Bocah raven itu begitu semangat menendang sampai-sampai tendangannya yang terakhir melenceng jauh dari posisi kakaknya berada. Namun, sebagai kakak yang baik, Itachi tidak keberatan mengambil bola yang menggelinding ke jalan besar. Ia terlalu senang bisa mengajak adiknya bermain hingga tak sadar akan adanya bahaya yang mengancam. Itachi baru menunduk dan meraih bola ketika tubuhnya yang kurus langsung tersambar mobil dan tergilas oleh roda-rodanya yang besar. Darah anak malang itu tertumpah di jalanan dan menciprati kendaraan yang menabraknya. Sementara Sasuke, berdiri mematung dengan tubuh gemetar dan berlinangan airmata.

"Sasuke, apakah ada yang sakit?"

Pertanyaan ayahnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Saat sadar ia sudah duduk nyaman di kursi mobil ayahnya. Ia berkedip linglung, telinganya mendengar suara teriakan nyaring yang selalu membuatnya membatu ketakutan. Tak lama, pintu di mana posisinya terduduk tiba-tiba terbuka. Sasuke diseret keluar dan matanya jatuh pada sepatu hak mengilat ibunya yang berwarna merah darah. Ia lekas gemetar teringat kematian tragis Itachi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa anak gila ini?"

"Mikoto, bukan Sasuke yang gila tapi kau."

"Aku?" tunjuk wanita itu dengan senyum miring mengerikan. Gerung tawa membeludak saat Fugaku mencoba merebut Sasuke dan ditahan oleh wanita itu.

"Anak ini akan tetap bersamaku!"

"Tidak, dia akan ikut denganku," tolak Fugaku tegas.

"Denganmu? Jangan harap! Anak nakal ini harus diberi hukuman biar jera."

Airmata Sasuke berlinang karena tak kuasa membayangkan hukuman yang dikatakan Ibunya. "Ampun. Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana lagi. Aku takut, Ibu." Ia memberontak dan terus memberontak sampai berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Ibunya.

Wanita itu mengerung benci, matanya melotot seolah tak terima dibantah. Tapi, Fugaku sudah lebih dulu memasang badan untuk melindungi Sasuke.

Entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Sasuke yang lemas dan kelaparan mendadak oleng dan pingsan di tempat.

...

Matahari hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam ketika Sasuke bangun tidur dan melihat ke arah jendela ternyata sudah menjelang malam. Tak sadar sudah tertidur selama itu dan tidak mendapati adanya tanda-tanda kepulangan dari Naruto.

Ia menguap sebentar, melemaskan syaraf otot yang sedikit kaku karena terlalu lama berbaring lalu merasa tenggorokannya penuh dengan dahaga.

Bangkit berdiri, kakinya menapak pelan dan konstan menuju dapur. Lemari es adalah pilihan utama karena dirinya butuh air dingin yang segar.

Beberapa tegukan air dirasa cukup untuk membasahi kerongkongan. Berniat kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel, tetiba sosok bocah mengerikan itu sudah berdiri di depan alat pemanggang.

"K-Kau ... Pergi kau! Pergi!" Botol minuman dilemparnya ke arah sosok itu. Sasuke panik hingga berlari secara asal, namun kakinya tersandung dan ia merasakan seseorang menduduki punggungnya. Seutas tali langsung melingkar dan menjerat leher. "Ughh ..." Ia menggelepar dan meronta. Jejarinya berusaha melepas tapi tidak bisa.

Si bocah kumal lantas tertawa. Begitu puas dan keras. Sampai Sasuke tak dapat mendengar suara rintihannya sendiri.

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan panik dan menyentak mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari usahanya mengais udara.

"Nar—ghok—hutoh—"

Si lelaki kuning dengan cekatan melepas lilitan tali yang menjerat leher Sasuke. Ia juga membantu pemuda raven itu untuk duduk dan menarik napas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sembari terbatuk menyakitkan, Sasuke menunjuk sosok bocah kumal di depan alat pemanggang. "Dia ... Dia mencoba membunuhku, Naruto. Dia ingin aku mati bersamanya."

Bahu diguncang. Pipi dibungkus dua telapak tangan hangat nan kekar. Fokus Sasuke tak sekalipun bisa berpaling dari tatapan Naruto yang tajam tapi juga terlihat sendu.

"Dengarkan aku. Semuanya hanya halusinasi—"

"Tapi—"

"Dengarkan aku!" Naruto balik menyela lewat bentakan. "Semua yang kau lihat tidak nyata. Tidak ada bocah atau siapapun di sini selain kita."

Tak terima, Sasuke menyentak tangan itu. Ia dengan menantang dan marah menunjuk satu titik di mana bocah itu masih berdiri dengan wajah datar. "Dia ada di sana! Aku melihatnya di sana dan menatapku! Apa kau pikir aku gila?!"

Menghela napas, pelan-pelan diraihnya tubuh Sasuke meski si empunya menolak dan meronta. "Dengar ... jika sosok yang kau katakan memang ada cobalah lihat lagi. Lihat dengan teliti dan tenangkan dulu emosimu." Ia menunjuk dan mengarahkan kepala Sasuke pada alat pemanggang yang memantulkan sosok mereka. "Lihat? Bocah yang kau maksud tidak pernah ada. Yang ada hanyalah bayanganmu sendiri. Di jendela, di sudut kamar, atau di manapun. Yang kau lihat adalah pantulan sosokmu sendiri. Tidak pernah ada bocah kumal atau siapapun."

Penjelasan itu seketika menyadarkan Sasuke. Matanya yang sejak tadi melihat sosok bocah, perlahan mulai berganti menjadi dirinya yang sedang didekap dan tampak berantakan. Diliriknya kedua tangan yang berbekas pilur kemerahan di bagian telapaknya. Tidak pernah ada bocah mengerikan yang menghantui atau siapapun yang berniat menjerat lehernya dengan tali. Semua adalah ulah Sasuke sendiri. Dia yang ketakutan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia yang menyerang Naruto di malam hari itu, dan dia juga yang mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri hari ini.

"Nar—Naruto—"

"Ssssttt, tidak apa-apa. Aku memegangimu. Aku tidak akan melepasmu."

"Aku ..." Cecair bening yang menumpuk di kedua matanya luruh sudah bersama isakan lirih.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Ayahmu sudah menceritakannya padaku."

"Ayahku?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke untuk dikecup. Dibenaknya kembali terputar semua cerita Fugaku mengenai sang raven.

"Sasuke takut pada kecelakaan dan darah, karena hal itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kematian tragis sang kakak. Selain itu Sasuke juga sempat depresi karena mengalami kekerasan dari Ibunya."

Naruto tahu keluarga Sasuke tidaklah harmonis sejak kematian kakaknya. Orangtuanya bercerai dan hak asuh Sasuke jatuh ke tangan Ibunya. Sasuke yang malang tidak pernah tahu kalau Ibunya yang lembut dan penyayang sudah menjadi gila karena kehilangan sang kakak. Sasuke yang malang selalu dipukuli dan dikurung. Tak ada lagi pelukan kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Hidupnya yang semula terlihat sempurna dalam sekejap mata berbaik sembilan puluh derajat menjadi menyedihkan.

Setelah lepas dari cengkraman Ibunya, Sasuke juga masih harus berjuang memulihkan mentalnya yang penuh dengan trauma dan ketakutan. Sementara sang Ibu sendiri berakhir menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa dan meninggal setahun kemudian.

Tapi, Fugaku juga berkata kalau Sasuke sempat mengalami pencucian otak untuk kebaikannya. Sasuke kecil selalu mengalami mimpi buruk dan histeris ketika malam, atau di saat-saat tertentu yang mengingatkannya pada sumber ketakutannya. Maka Fugaku memutuskan untuk menghapus semua hal mengerikan itu agar Sasuke bisa hidup sebagaimana bocah seusianya.

Dan mungkin, karena kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpa Haruno Sakura lah yang menjadi pemicu bangkitnya trauma Sasuke di masa lalu.

"Naruto, kau tidak jijik padaku, kan?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Naruto menahan senyum dan keinginannya untuk menggigit bibir ranum itu. "Kenapa aku harus jijik? Jika Sasuke yang kucintai selalu membuatku gila dan jatuh di setiap detiknya."

"Tapi, aku sudah mencelakai Sakura dan—"

"Tidak, Bodoh. Kau tidak sengaja. Oh, aku hampir saja lupa. Manager Sakura sudah menghubungiku, katanya keadaan Sakura sudah membaik dan dia juga bersedia menggelar jumpa pers setelah keluar dari rumah sakit nanti untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman sekaligus membersihkan namamu di mata publik."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan sinar mata cemerlang yang hampir menghilang seminggu terakhir ini.

"Ya." Ia benar-benar mengecup bibir yang selalu membuatnya candu. Menuntun Sasuke untuk bangkit dan berdiri, sebelum membawanya ke ruangan lain, Naruto sempat meminta Sasuke untuk bercermin sekali lagi. Kali ini pada jendela dapur yang sudah menunjukkan suasana gelap khas malam.

"Naruto, aku ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku berada di sini bersamamu. Cobalah lihat sekali lagi, apa kau masih melihat sosok anak kecil itu di cermin?"

Dengan ragu, Sasuke mengarahkan matanya ke cermin. Tak lagi melihat sosok yang selalu menghantuinya selama seminggu ini. Lantas Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tidak."

"Bagus. Teruslah ingat kalau semua yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahanmu, mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto menggiringnya menuju ruang tengah. Ia kembali mengingat pesan terakhir Fugaku sebelum ia pulang.

 _"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Sasuke. Jikalau harus membunuh satu orang lagi, maka akan kulakukan untuknya. Dan ini berlaku juga untukmu, Naruto. Jika kau menyakitinya, aku juga akan melenyapkanmu seperti Ibunya."_

Naruto diam-diam tersenyum. Senyum licik yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapapun termasuk Sasuke.

 _"Aku berjanji, Uchiha-san. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan aku juga tidak akan segan membunuh orang yang berani menyakiti Sasuke, sama seperti yang kulakukan pada bocah pengemis yang berani menghina Sasuke di depan mataku."_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"_

 _"Kulindas dia dengan mobilku."_

 **Fin**


End file.
